


Новае жыццё

by Danifar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Самагубства, але гэта не дакладна, дэпрэсія, кроў, няма бэты
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Калі чалавек памірае, ён апыняецца ў Нябёсным горадзе, дзе яго накіроўваюць у новае жыццё Слугі Тварца. Але хто такія Слугі Тварца? Няўжо некалі яны былі таксама жывымі людзьмі?
Kudos: 2





	Новае жыццё

У Нябёсным горадзе заўсёды было шмат працы. Даўгія чаргі з душ паўзлі па дарогам, нібы змеі, звяваяся ў кубло, і кожны ў іх марыў пахутчэй прайсці наперад, у адзін з бязлічоных дамоў і цэхаў. Але ўсё прызвычаіліся да чакання.  
Без перапынку працавалі слугі Тварца, ім не патрэбныя былі сон і ежа. Яны даўно памёрлі, увы. Але прызвычаіліся і да гэтага. Строгі, тысячагоддзямі адладжаны механізм нябёснай бюракратыі патрабаваў, каб кожны крок рэгістрацыі душ для рэінкарнацыі быў выкананы без аніякіх збояў.   
Кожная душа пасля смерці свайго цела была павінна прыйсці ў Горад. Дайсці да Ювеліра і яго памочнікаў, які змерыць колькасць дабра і зла ў ёй і ацэніць магчымасць ачысткі. Далей явіцца да Суддзі, якая вырашыць, якія пакуты альбо шчасце выпадзе на долю гэтай душы ў наступным жыцці. Потым — к Летапісцу, які пагледзіць, ці ёсць месца гэтай душы ў будучыні, а калі ёсць, то як ёй патрэбна выглядаць і дзе жыць, каб выканаць суддзёвы загад. І калі ўсё добра, паступіць у ганчарны цэх, дзе цвёрдыя рукі Падмасцер'яў Ганчара вылепяць новае цела. Гэтыя цела з заснуўшымі душамі далей будуць ляжаць у Складзе, чакаючы моманту, калі Кур'еры іх даставяць на Зямлю. І зноў пачнецца іх жыццё, пасля каторага яны зноў з'явяцца перад брамай Горада, чакаючы сваёй чаргі вайсці.   
Але не заўсёды ўсё так лёгка. Раз на раз дый і з'яўляюцца душы, якія перапыняюць увесь працэс, прымушаючы ўсю чаргу за імі хвалявацца ды лаяцца. Некаторыя, напрыклад, не змаглі прайсці Ювеліра, мо ў іх складзе было зашмат дабра ці зла, альбо яны былі так пашкоджаныя, што без дапамогі не змаглі б ачуняць, але, бач, не змаглі. Такіх накіроўвалі па іншым маршруце. Адныя ішлі да Брудзі і Прачкі, каб вярнуць сабе раўнавагу белага, чорнага і іншых колераў, іншыя жа шукалі Лекарку, каб прасіць дапамогі. Яшчэ былі тыя, што не прайшлі Суддзю, бо ў іх было зашмат грахоў, якія было не выправіць пакутамі ў жыцці. Такіх накіроўвалі да Плятуніц, якія распляталі душы гэтых злачынцаў, каб пераплесці з душамі тых, хто не захацеў атрымаць дапамогу Лекаркі (былі і такія дурныя, так-так). Да Плятуніц ішлі таксама й тыя, каму не адшукаў месца і Летапісец. Тых толькі крыху перапляталі, каб трохі змяніць узор. А потым накіроўвалі зноў да Летапісца. Толькі Ганчар з Падмасцер'ямі працаваў без клапот. Дый і што за клапоты ў іх могуць быць? Бярэш гліну і лепіш, як загадалі.   
Усе нябесныя жыхары некалі, яшчэ ў самым пачатку, калі на гадзінніку ў палацы Тварца толькі пачала рухацца стрэлка, таксама былі жывымі. Але потым Тварец разгледзіў у іх таленты і забраў з свету, каб зрабіць сваймі слугамі. Кожны з іх яшчэ памятаў, як гэта, калі ў грудзях біецца сэрца, магічныя руны не прывязваюць да Горада, а маска не закрывае твар. Яны ўсе былі дастойныя сваіх пасад. Ніхто і марыць не мог, каб забрацца так высока, але… Ніхто і не ведаў, аб чым мараць самі Слугі. Хаця пачакай. О, я памылілася. Была на свеце такая істота, якая ведала. Табе цікава, хто ж гэта быў? Дык Лекарка. Ноччу, калі багровае вока сонца ўплывала далей, каб закрыцца павекамі і заснуць, а душы ў чаргах застывалі нерухома, бо іх не-жыццё ў Нябёсным горадзе падтрымлівалася толькі чырвонымі прамянямі, Слугі пракрадваліся да яе. Яны хаваліся адзін ад аднаго, каб ніхто не ведаў, што яны пакінулі свае дамы, і, тым болей, не ведаў, куды яны накіроўваюцца. Ноч ад ночы Лекарка прымала сваіх сяброў па працы, каб дапамагчы ўжо ім. Яна цярпліва слухала, як жаліцца Ювелір, што ў яго баляць вочы ўжо ад чорнага і белага, што ён хоча разламаць аб сцену свае вагі і акуляры, што дапамагалі яму ў мерах, і што больш за ўсё ён марыць убачыць зноў смарагды і рубіны, золата і срэбра, замест абрыднуўшых душ. Яна гаворыла з Суддзёй і Летапісцам, якія яшчэ памяталі аб сваім каханні, але дзень за днём ніяк не маглі сустрэцца. Яны марылі аб дзіцяці, але ў памерлых ня можа быць дзяцей. Яна маўкліва назірала за Брудзей і Прачкай, якія ніяк не маглі знайсці лад паміж сабой, а ім трэба было працаваць разам. Тыя марылі аб раз'яднанні, бо ў кожнай было па адной руцэ і адной назе, дый і грудзі былі адны на дваіх. Хаця якая з іх карысць, калі яны не дыхаюць? Да яе прыходзілі і Плятуніцы, і Падмасцер'я… Яна ведала, што ўнутры кожнага. Для кожнага ў яе знаходзіліся тыя самыя словы, што суцяшалі іх боль на некаторы час.   
Яе чорна-белая маска, якая чорнай сваёй паловай смяялася ртом і плакала вокам, а белай — наадварот, заўсёды была на твары, днём і ноччу, бо днём яна прымала душы смяротных, а ноччу — гасцей з бессмяротных. Яна яе амаль ніколі не снімала, бо не ведала, калі да яе прыйдуць, а нельга было, каб іншыя ўбачылі яе знешнасць. Гэта было асноўнае правіла Нябёснага горада. Выгляд Слуг быў сакрэтам нават паміж імі самімі. І калі іншыя Слугі маглі даць ноччу сабе адпачынак ад сваіх масак, то Лекарка — не.  
І так дзень за днём, ноч за ноччу, тыдзень за тыднем і год за годам. Рабілі кола стрэлкі гадзінніка, ісціраліся камяні дарог Горада, але чаргі былі ўсе тыя жа. Жыццё — Смерць — Нябесны Горад — Жыццё — Смерць… Час шырокай стужкай уцякаў у далячынь, але ў Лекаркі было такое пачуццё, што ён абматваўся вакол яе шыі, як ужо некалі вяроўка. Яна чакала, калі жа гэтая стужка зноў зацягнецца адзіным рухам, рэзка і хутка… Калі яна зноў выбье зэдаль з-пад ног. Яна разумела, што толькі яна адна можа дапамагчы самой сабе. Ва ўсіх навокал былі свае праблемы, усім навокал была патрэбна яе дапамога, але ніхто не хацеў дапамагчы ёй самой. Ніхто не быў на гэта здольны. Зноў.   
Яна ненавідзела сябе. Свой талент. Сваю маску. Сваю пасаду. Яна ненавідзела ўсіх тых, хто прыходзіў да яе. А больш за ўсё яна ненавідзела Тварца. Бо менавіта ён прымусіў яе цягнуць гэтае не-жыццё, кожнадзённа слухая ўсіх.  
Але амаль ніхто не ведаў, што адбывалася ў душы Лекаркі. Яна ведала мары ўсіх, але ніхто не памятаў, што ў яе таксама ёсць мара. Толькі Ганчар, уладар цэхаў, які прымаўся за працу толькі каб зрабіць новы шэдэўр, які потым увайдзе ў легенды, ды й Пацук, які не жыў у Нябёсным горадзе, але жыў сярод людзей, прымушаючы іх тварыць зло і крыўду, каб падтрымліваць раўнавагу сярод жывых таксама. Толькі ў іх сцісквала даўно няб'ючыяся сэрцы, калі яны бачылі чорна-белую маску. Але Лекарка ясна бачыла як дапамагчы астатнім і была сляпая, калі справа краналіся яе.   
Нават самае моцнае дрэва можа зламацца, што ўжо гаворыць аб чалавечай душы.   
Аднойчы Сонца села, а лекарка прыйшла дадому. Усмехаючыся пад маскай, яна зачыніла дзверы. А потым села наўпрост на падлогу, прысланіўшыся да гэтых самых дзверы спінай. З-пад маскі ўпершыню цяклі слёзы. Гарачыя. Як даўно яна не адчувала цяпло. Багровае сонца свяціла, але не грэла, бо памерлыя не адчуваюць холад і цяпло.   
Хутка яна пачула чыісьці крокі за дзвярмі, хтосьці яе клікаў, каб яна адкрыла. Каб яна выслухала. Дапамагла. Яна не магла пазнаць голас. Яна ўжо ўстала, каб адчыніць… Але…  
— Жалкая гультайка, дзе яе носіць? Мы да яе прыйшлі, чакаем-чакаем, а яе няма. Ну і што гэта такое, а?  
Пальцы, якія не паспелі крануць ручку, застылі.  
А потым рука апусцілася уніз.   
Яна яшчэ пачула, як госць вылаяўся і ўшоў.   
Слёзы нягучна цяклі па шчокам.   
Унутры яе хаты, у адным з пакояў стаяла люстра. Цёмная тканіна закрывала ўсю яго паверхню. Калі яе здзернулі, да ног Лекаркі пасыпаліся шкляныя асколкі. Ва ўсіх адбівалася крывая ўсмешка маскі.   
Дрыжачыя пальцы паднялі адзін. Даўгі і вузкі, нібы кінжал. Толькі без рукаяткі, таму па далоні, што крэпка абхапіла асколак, пацёк маленькі струменьчык крыві. Але дзяўчыне было ўсё роўна на гэта.  
Выцягнуўшы ногу, яна слепа глядзела ў цемры на роўную стужку магічных рун, якія абхапілі шчыкалатку. Яны мякка ззялі белым святлом. Павольна дзяўчына прыставіла да скуры востры край. Бязгучныя слёзы разбіваліся па рассыпаным па падлозе адбіткам яе фігуры. Хутка яны пачалі змешвацца з крывёю.

***

Калі ў цёмны пакой праз вакно залез Ганчар, было ўжо позна. На шчыкалатках, на запясцях і на шыі былі страшэнныя раны. Ён ашаламленна ўпаў на калені перад ёй. Ён ведаў, што не паспеў бы яе спасці. Яна не хацела гэтага. Але… Чаму ж так балюча ў сэрцы? Ён бы спытаў яе, калі б яна яшчэ магла гаварыць. Яна растлумачыла б.   
На хвіліну закрыўшы вочы, ён сабраўся з думкамі. Яму трэба было яшчэ кое-што зрабіць.  
Ён працягнуў далонь да грудзей самагубцы.   
— Не хочаш пайсці са мной? Я магу дапамагчы табе. Я магу выканаць твае мары. Сапраўды. Я… — ён гаворыў ціха, нібы ўпрошваючы маленькае дзіця. — Я адвяду табе ў месца, дзе будзе шмат кніг. Дзе любяць цішыню. Дзе ты будзеш у бяспецы. Я абяцаю, я дам табе дом і сям'ю, дзе ніколі больш не трэба будзе быць няшчырай. Толькі… Пайдзі са мной…  
З грудзей Лекаркі павольна выляцеў маленькі агеньчык полымі. Зялёны, нібы вясновая трава. Без белых ці чорных плям. Ён апусціўся на далонь Ганчара і нібы сжаўся, напужаны вялікім пакоем. У любы міг ён мог знікнуць, калі нешта пойдзе не так.  
Таму Ганчар спяшаўся.   
У яго майстэрні было ўсё гатова. Мякка ён крануў лепшую гліну, якую толькі трымаў у руках. Белую, мяккую. Яна рэдка калі выкарыстоўвалася.  
Пад далікатнымі пальцамі вялікага майстра пачаў стварацца шэдеўр. Зялёнае полымя вісела ў паветры, нібы ўважліва сочачы за тым, як з бязформеннай гліны з'яўляецца цела маленькай дзяўчынкі, як потым да яго дабаўляюць яшчэ гліны, як павольна гліняная дзяўчынка ператвараецца ў далікатнага падлетка, а потым у прыгожую дзяўчыну… Вусны Ганчара шапталі закляцце, гліняная дзяўчына перарасла ў жанчыну. А потым пальцы Ганчара застылі. Ён не хацеў лепіць далей, ён не хацеў ляпіць ёй старасць, таму ён запаволіўся. Закляцце працягвалася, але на гліняным твары з'яўляліся толькі маленькія змурачкі, нібы ад усмешкі. А потым скончылася і закляцце. Гліняная жанчына ляжала на стале, нібы толькі-толькі заснула, нібы была жывым чалавекам. Ганчар працягнуў руку да агеньчыка. Мякка, ён правёў канчаткамі пальцаў над ім, жадаючы пагладзіць, але так і не дакрануўся. Ён указаў на грудзі глінянай статуі і полымя апусцілася туды. Зялёнае святло азарыла ганчарню, а потым знікла. Толькі на стале застаўся ляжаць маленечкі камочак белай гліны.  
Вось яго Ганчар і ўзяў у далоні. Ен выйшаў на вуліцу і распахнуў два крыла. Некалі, настолькі даўно, што ён ужо не памятаў калі, менавіта Лекарка прапанавала яму зляпіць сабе крылы. Так ён мог адчуць крышачку свабоды перад тым, каб зноў вярнуцца ў цэх. Зараз гэтыя крылы дапамогуць самой Лекарцы.  
Ён даўно прыгледзіў адно месца. Даўно праверыў яго па кнізе Летапісца. Там не будзе ніякіх бед у наступныя стагоддзі. Там прыгожыя сады з зяленымі дрэвамі. Там цёпла нават зімой. І цяпер ён накіроўваўся туды, каб падарыць дзіця (самае дарагое дзіця, што ён калі-небудзь сустракаў) адной сям'і. Ён быў упэўнены, што гэтая сям'я як ніхто будзе клапаціцца аб сваёй дачцы. Ён жадаў Лекарке шчасця.  
Маленькі камочак гліны апусціўся на жывот жанчыны, якая салодка спала разам са сваім мужам. Яна бачыла ва сне, як маленькая прыгожая дзяўчынка гайдаецца на арэлях. У яе былі мяккія зялёныя вочы.  
А на вуліцы мужчына з дзвюма крыламі на спіне маляваў нябачныя знакі на браме хаты. Ён клікаў шчасце і поспех да гэтай хаты. А потым павярнуўся да цёмнага правулку, дзе за ім сачылі два чырвоных вока.   
— Нічога дадаць не хочаш, Пацук?   
З цемры выйшаў другі мужчына, за якім валачыўся доўгі лысы хвост. Чырвоныя вочы аглядалі працу Ганчара. А потым длінныя, занадта гібкія для чалавека пальцы пачалі пісаць новыя руны. Цяпер любая пачварына, якая толькі ёсць на свеце не захацела б прычыніць зло жыхарам гэтай хаты. Нават наадварот, накіравала б усе сілы, каб дапамагчы ім.   
Ганчар усмехнуўся. Пацук як заўсёды.   
Ноч прарэзаў ціхі шэпт:  
— А ты ведаеш, якая ў яе была мара ўвесь гэты час?  
— Не.  
— Толькі каб нехта паклікаў яе па імені. Яе імені. Якое яна мела пры сваім жыцці. Але ніхто яго не памятаў. Зусім ніхто. Да ніхто і не думаў памятаць такую дробязь.   
— А яна сама памятала яго?  
Але толькі маўчанне было адказам. 

**Author's Note:**

> Не шукайце ў гэтым шмат сэнсу, яго тут няма. Я прыдумала гэта як казку самой сабе на ноч за пятнаццаць хвілін, а потым вырашыла запісаць, чаго дарэмна прападаць ідэі?


End file.
